


Sludge

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Topez
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mistergoodbootyhi, Some not too graphic mentions of vomiting, gaytonyprince hey buddy, not sure if some people are grossed out by it so, self hatred, you cuties don't know me but I like your shit, you have some lovely shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having a nightmare. Not very helpful sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sludge

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I don't own these characters. They belong to rockstar. If I owned them the heteronormativity wouldn't be a thing. Like it's called THE BALLAD OF GAY TONY WHY WOULD YOU GO TO A GAY CLUB JUST TO DANCE WITH A CHICK LIKE BRO WHAT.

Tony's body was heaving up the black sludge, the goopy gasoline colored slop splattered on the concrete. It wouldn't stop, he could feel it burning in his throat. Tears mingled with this substance, the absence of SOMETHING left a void in his chest. Unloved, unwanted, a fuck up. He was annoying. He held everyone back. A throbbing ache in his chest was beginning to make it's presence known. His shoes were coated in the thick black bile. The panic crawled out of his throat in the form of these foul smelling splashes. Everyone would leave him one day. Even Luis would get tired of his mistakes. He meant nothing. He was a valueless freak. His fingers curled around the short hair sprouting from his scalp. He tugged and the sludge oozed from the ripped skin. It was gliding down his face, caressing his cheeks. He remembered the warmth and comfort of Luis' hands cupping his face and a surge of heat shot through him. He felt the sludge thinning out, it was small chunks now. Something twined around his waist, anchoring him. The darkness that previously encased him faded. 

He awoke to an arm pulling him close and a face smothered into his hair. "Good morning,Tone." He wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not sure if I did well or nah might edit later?


End file.
